This disclosure relates generally to an external shield connector used to connect fiber optic cables to an external ground. More particularly, this disclosure relates to connectors and grounding techniques which penetrate the outer non-conductive sheaths of fiber optic cables.
Fiber optic cables typically have an outer non-conductive sheath that protects the fiber optics contained within the cable from outside elements such as moisture. Typically, this outer non-conductive sheath is stripped using specific tools to create an opening to the interior of the cable for grounding an inner conductive shield to an outside ground.